I Can't Kill Anyone
by ColdHeartedCrystal
Summary: Sky is a Scizor who works for Marcus but he's a pacifist. When he's assigned on a killing mission, he thinks more about how he'll manage to pull it off than the mission itself. Rated T JUST in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just another fanfic I wrote and it's just a mere backstory for one of my characters on one of my YouTube series. I hope you like it. Please no flaming. And please give me constructive criticism. I could use some tips if my stories have to be better.**

**© I do NOT own anything. Pokemon, Marcus, Damos and the Spiky Eared Pichu strictly belongs to Nintendo. The only thing I own is Sky. Other characters belong to my friends on YT.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the room. I didn't know what he wanted from me. All I knew was that he wanted me to do something for him. But why did he want me for it? He knew me.<p>

I was timid. I had a hard time controlling my strongest move. I had to put a tight grip on my wrist if I didn't wanted to cause a lot of destruction. Another thing he clearly knew was that I didn't like to battle. If I tried battling, I'd give up easily or get defeated easily.

If he was asking me, it wouldn't be important then. Right?

The lights in hall shined brightly. I looked around and saw him. I slowly walked up to him. As I walked towards him, I didn't take my eyes off of him. How could I? He was really cold-hearted.

He was a human with red hair that was in a strange fashion. Sorta like the legs of a bug type. A bug type kinda like a Spinarak. Okay, bad example. All I can say is that they were pointed in six different ways. He was wearing a crown that looked more like a sort of helmet to me. Of course, it couldn't protect his head. It only meant he ruled. He's the one I have to work for. He wore a shirt that had a strange pattern. It was a gray shirt. On the part near his neck, it had a black spikey pattern but some yellow could be seen with a red border around it. I could only see one sleeve of his shirt where I saw the exact same pattern as the part near his neck. The rest of it was bocked by a red cloak but I could tell he was wearing something gray. I couldn't exactly tell what it was. Was it some sort of skirt? He beared white gloves on his hands but they looked more like bandages to me. Of course, I could never tell if they were gloves or bandages. On his feet were yellow sandals and in his hand was a staff that was always closed. I've only seen what was inside once. It was a sort of spherical green gem. It had a very pretty shine inside it although every time I asked what it was, I wouldn't get an answer. At both his sides were two pokemon, one at each side of him.

One was a Heatran. I was surprised he actually had one of those since I knew very well that it was a legendary pokemon. It was wearing a sort of armor that I knew was how Marcus managed to control it without the chance of being incinerated. The other was a Bronzong. He only used it for its Hypnosis move which I found a bit of a waste. If he was only gonna use it for one move, then he may as well release it. Like Heatran, it was also wearing armor so Marcus could control it.

I went up to him. I stood in front of him and bent down on one knee and bowed my head. "Master Marcus." I said.

"Glad you came Sky." he said to me.

His voice sounded cold. I tried not to show I felt nervous around him. Of course, by now, he probably already knew. Not from my actions. But probably from another one who works here.

Sword.

He was a Sceptile and he would always tease me for being timid. He'd tease me for the fact I didn't like to battle. Of course, that wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that I preferred being at peace instead of battling other pokemon. Battling wasn't the way I wanted to go. I was different than others. Battling bothered me because how could anyone perserve peace with violence?

I let that thought get out of my head as I listened to the order Marcus had for me. "I need you to do something for me."

Slowly, I raised my head and looked into his cold red eyes. They showed no emotion. I tried not to show anything in my eyes as well. I couldn't show him that I was afraid of him. I just had to hope to Arceus that there was no fear in my eyes at all.

"Listen carefully to your task because I'm only saying this once." he said. I listened intentively to what he had to say. "There is a Celebi named Dawn. You know how Celebi's can send themselves and others back or further into time, right?"

"Yes." I replied as simply as I could to avoid letting him hear how nervous I felt.

"I want you to track her down before she sends a human named Damos and a spikey-eared Pichu named Spiky back to their respective time period." he ordered.

Another human? That had to mean there was someone in this world all this time other than Marcus. But... a spikey-eared Pichu? I've never heard of anything like that before. It was new to me. I thought I knew everything about the different kinds of pokemon in this world. Okay, maybe not every pokemon but the ones that lived in the region. "I want to make sure you find Dawn, capture Damos and Spiky and bring them back here and make sure you KILL that Celebi."

The one task I didn't want to hear. The task to kill someone. "Why can't you ask someone else?" I asked even though I knew I'd regret it.

"Everyone else is busy at the moment except for you." replied Marcus "And you will do as I say, won't you? Because you know the consequences if you fail to."

I gulped nervously and bowed my head again but stuttered "Y-yes M-Master Marcus..."

"Good. You may leave."

I slowly got up and left the hall. When I was sure I was out of Marcus' view, I mentally slapped myself. I can't believe I actually accepted the mission to kill someone! And to make matters worse, I don't even know a Celebi named Dawn. I've never even seen a Celebi in my life. They're always travelling around that it's hard to see one. You have to have sheer luck to see one in real life. And I'm not one who's exactly "lucky". Fate sure proved that when Marcus asked me to kill someone. I can tell he even regretted sending me. I didn't even have the courage to engage into a battle with anyone. Not of the fear of getting hurt. It was hurting other pokemon, especially ones that I don't even know.

But I had no choice. I had to do what he said because not doing anything would mean he'd give me an extremely painful death. Or he'd force me to wear the armor that'll brainwash me. I've seen him use that armor for some of his "slaves" anyways. I was one of his slaves except I managed to convince him to not let me wear the armor. I don't think I would've liked the experience of having to have hurt innocent pokemon and I don't remember anything. He gave me the armor, and I would've been just a puppet. Like his Bronzong and his Heatran.

I quickly got rid of the thoughts in my head and departed to complete my mission. Find a Celebi named Dawn before she sends a human and a Pichu back in time. I didn't exactly see what was so about it but clearly, there was some sort of purpose of this to Marcus. All of these things tasks Marcus has were all a mystery to me. I never understood why he did these things. If I tried asking, I wouldn't get an answer. He'd only tell me to leave. If I tried arguing, then he'd get mad at me and send out death threats. Just like if I asked about the strange spherical object he had in his staff.

When I was finally out, into the sunlight, I looked up into the sky. Only streams of sunlight were peering through the trees of the forest. It's been a while since I ever came outside. We were only allowed to leave unless we had a mission but even if we were done, we had to return immediately.

Of course, this time, I was sure I'd have to spend a long time outside. I wasn't gonna try to escape anyways so I don't think Marcus had to worry in anyway. I don't think I'd be able to escape anyways.

Either way, I knew what my mission was and I knew I had no choice but to complete it. If I tried to escape on a mission, Marcus would figure it out and have someone, more notably Sword, to go out and find me. And possibly try to kill me. That was one of his main ways of punishing anyone. So I could only hope I could get this over with quickly before he got the wrong idea.

My mission was to find Dawn, kill her and capture Damos and Spiky.

Even though I had a hard time mustering out bravery, I had to.

But no matter how I saw this, I had the same exact thoughts.

I can't believe I got myself involved in this...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that? It's not going to be a long fanfiction but I know I want to complete it.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and please review!**

**But please don't correct me on my grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2 to my fanfiction. Hope you like it and please review. That's all I'm gonna say. Mostly because I don't have much to say about this...**

**© I do not own anything but one character. That's it. Pokemon, Damos and the Spiky Eared Pichu belongs to Nintendo. Dawn the Celebi, Frost the Froslass, Horn the Heracross, Dark the Umbreon and Alexis the Gligar belongs to my friend Gurahk, Sword the Sceptile and Bubble the Piplup and Flare (not seen but mentioned) belongs to my friend Ian and the only thing I own is Sky. And the idea.**

**Wow that's a lot.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stayed above the forest. Not too high but high enough to be able to see into the forest. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind's breeze going against my wings. A Scizor's wings aren't meant to fly but rather to cool down body temperature. As useful as it is, I don't normally extract my wings out unless I wanted to glide against the wind rather than walk. I did this a lot since I found it faster and a lost more enjoyable. It's not flying but it helped me keep my mind off things. Some pokemon would find that strange in a Scizor's behavior since I don't know many who do that but I'm just who I am.<p>

I looked down at where I'm sure I saw two pokemon and probably a human. I retracted my wings and let myself fall. I managed to land on a tree branch, away where I couldn't be seen easily from where they were but enough for me to hear and see them.

There was no doubt about it. I definitely did see two pokemon and a human. The human had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a beige colored short sleeved shirt with a V-neck revealing a white shirt. On the top, there were two black stripes with a blue stripe in the middle. On the sleeves were blue stripes. He was wearing a belt which showed he was wearing a pair of pants the same color as his shirt. On the end of it was a blue and black stripe. He was wearing a pair of tan colored sandals that had many straps on the ankles. On his wrists were two tan colored wrist bands. Around his neck was a necklace with a round sphere charm. The silver lining formed a strange shape that I couldn't quite make out. I wasn't really sure what it was but something told me it must've been the human Marcus wanted me to find. It had to be.

One of the two pokemon with him was a Pichu with a three point notch one of its ears. I was guessing that must've been the Spiky Eared Pichu Marcus mentioned. The second pokemon was a green fairy like pokemon. I immediately recognized it as a Celebi. It was the one Marcus also mentioned.

She must've been Dawn. No doubt about it.

I listened over to their conversation. There was no way I was going to attack immediately if I was still unsure on what I'd do. That'd be stupid. "We're unable to evade Marcus here." said the human. "Dawn, we need you to send us back to the past."

"Are you sure going back to the past will do anything, Damos?" asked Dawn "I guarantee that Marcus will suspect we went there."

So that human was Damos. "It's our only hope for now. We must go back so we can plan or at least stop him from going to this time."

"Alright." said Dawn.

I had to do something fast. I could tell that Celebi was about to use its time travel ability. I raised my claw out and opened it up. I carefully aimed it towards where Damos, Dawn and the spiky eared Pichu were. A small orange ball appeared and a powerful beam came out. Before the blinding light, I could see that the human, Damos, the Celebi and the Pichu noticed and blocked their eyes. Even I had to close my eyes. I'm not sure what happened afterwards since I do remember an explosion only I blacked out then.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I realized something. I wasn't on the tree anymore. I was on the ground. I took a good look around my surrounding. My eyes opened wide in shock when I saw what just happened. I just wiped out part of the forest with my Hyper Beam. I slapped my forehead annoyed. I was way too focused on how I probably wouldn't be able to pull this mission off that I forgot I couldn't control the power of my Hyper Beam and let it go haywire! I sighed disappointed with myself since I was the one who decided it was a good idea to use Hyper Beam. I knew this was no time to be thinking about how I messed up one little, okay not little, thing. I got up and looked further off. There, I could only see one unconcious body.<p>

I tried to look serious and ready to hurt him in case he was still concious. But even if he was, I'd just have to quickly knock him out again. Just use a simple Brick Break that won't kill him but at least knock him unconcious. That's all I had for a back up plan. It wasn't much but it sounded okay.

Of course, as much as it could've worked, it could've also went wrong like what happened when I unwittingly used my Hyper Beam.

I shook my head and approached the body. It was definintely that of Damos's. I kneeled down just enough to see if he was still breathing, making sure I hadn't overdone it. I could hear his breathe from where I was. I made sure he was breathing normally and wasn't on his last breathe. I checked his pulse to make sure it was normal as well. It was still beating and his breathing was normal.

Good.

If I had actually killed him, I would never live it down. Of course, I was under Marcus's order but on the other hand, Marcus never made it clear whether he wanted Damos dead or alive. I guess it was safe to assume it didn't matter.

"Damos!"

I looked ahead to where the voice came from. It came from the spiky eared Pichu who was with the Celebi, Dawn. I remembered I had to keep an emotionless look on my face even though deep inside, I felt guilty. It also hurt me that I had to hide my guilt from them even though I wanted to say that I didn't mean it.

Dawn approached the spiky eared Pichu and said "We can't stay here! If we don't leave, he's going to try to capture us!"

I watched Dawn and the Pichu run away. I knew if I didn't do something fast, that Celebi, Dawn, would most likely bring the Pichu back. On the other hand, I couldn't just leave Damos on the ground unconcious just in case he woke up. "Nice to see what you did with this. Of course, knowing how careful and fragile you are, I wouldn't have though you would forget to control yourself."

I quickly turned myself behind to see a Sceptile leaning against destroyed tree.

Sword.

I didn't want to answer him since I knew he'd make some smart comment. All I asked was "Why are you here? I thought you were out of commission."

"Yeah. I know." he replied "Only I saw the explosion and I could tell it was from your Hyper Beam. So it made me wonder 'Why would that clueless Scizor use his strongest move when he can't even control it from completely destroying the forest?'"

I sent him a cold glare and this time, I was serious. He approached me and said "Look here Skyler. I'll just take this human to Marcus and you do whatever you need to do."

He gave me a cocky smile when he called me 'Skyler' while I just gave him another glare. My real name wasn't Skyler. It was simply Sky but that's what he called me to both tease me and because he thought my name was too... girly. I decided not to acknowledge it since it would just provoke him to tease me more. So I ran off deeper into the forest in order to give chase to Dawn and the Pichu.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to find them again. I knew I shouldn't have wasted time with Sword. But at least he showed up and kinda helped me. Of course, Strom bringing in Damos to Marcus would be a surprise to him. But that was the least of my worries. I couldn't possibly care less about Sword or Marcus. I was supposed to complete a mission right now.<p>

When I could see some more trees after getting away from the area I destroyed (and I had to admit, I was surprised by how much damage I did), I jumped up on some branches and extracted my wings. I got onto a wind current and did the same thing I did when I was looking for them the first time. I was going to guess that the Celebi must've used Teleport or something. Or maybe I was too late and she sent herself and the Pichu back in time. On the other hand, knowing how much damage my Hyper Beam did, she probably didn't have enough energy to send herself back in time. While I was flying, I carefully looked down in the forest. I'm not sure how long I was gliding over the forest. I stopped myself from getting any farther when I saw them.

I retracted my wings and let myself fall. Only this time, I didn't watch where I had retracted my wings and took a painful fall through some tree branches and onto a bush. I'm sure they heard me only I didn't care. If they wanted to run again, I would've let them. I groaned a bit but made sure I wasn't too loud, IF they were still there. After a few minutes, I got up. I felt something sting in one of my wings. I checked and saw that I bent my left wing a bit when I fell.

Perfect...

This only meant I had to let my wings rest. It also meant no gliding for at least two weeks or so. Which meant I would be doing a lot of things on foot for now. I didn't care though. I deserved it. Even if I hadn't even really started what I was supposed to do, I've done enough already.

Quietly, I hid behind a tree to check if they were still where I saw them. To my surprise, I could still see them. I waited for a while. It wouldn't be a smart idea to attack instantly. I listened to their conversation carefully. "Dawn, I really think we should leave."

"I-I'm sorry Spiky." said Dawn "I wish I could help but that was all the energy I had left... that Scizor's Hyper Beam was pretty strong. I don't have that much strength left."

That was what I needed to make this mission fast. I didn't want to have to handle another minute of it. I knew I was gonna have to act fast now. I came out from behind the tree. The Spiky Eared Pichu and Dawn noticed me. I remembered to keep a cold glare on my face. "So." I said trying to sound intimidating "This is where you ran off to? I would've thought since a psychic type like you knew Teleport, you'd get much farther. Guess I was wrong."

Dawn glared at me and it actually made me flinch a bit though she felt weak. Although I was sure neither her or the Pichu noticed. "It's not my fault my Teleport can only send me or any other pokemon to at least a 50 mile radius." she said with a harsh tone.

_So that's what happened..._ I thought to myself. I guess I couldn't have blamed her but I knew I could think about that later.

I looked at the Pichu and said "I'll tell you what I'll do. Your friend shouldn't be here. She can leave but you're staying here and battling me, Sky."

Honestly, I felt like an idiot telling her my name. But I was going to have to kill her right? So did it matter? Either way, I still felt like an idiot.

I knew she couldn't do anything in the state she was but I knew she was going to battle anyway. She looked at the Pichu and said "Get out of here now."

"B-but you can't fight Dawn." she said "I can't just leave."

"You heard what he said." she replied still with a harsh tone "Leave."

The Pichu looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I kept an emotionless look on my face even though I felt sorry for her. Of course, I couldn't admit it. I wasn't allowed to. She ran away deeper into the forest. I faced the Celebi. I knew with one more Hyper Beam, I could easily take her out and the battle, and her life, would be over like that.

No. I didn't want to. That wasn't how I battled.

Usually, my strategy would consist of me dodging my opponents move unless it had to hit or at least counter it. I normally waited until they tired themselves out. I had gained a good stamina so it wasn't hard for me to keep going. When they were low of energy, first, I'd hit them with something like X-Scissors or Brick Break or Aerial Ace. Then to end the battle, I'd use Hyper Beam. A controlled Hyper Beam.

But this time, it was much different.

She couldn't battle me. I could just use Hyper Beam and end it. I could still hear Marcus's voice in my head telling me to kill her but another voice in my head told me to follow my strategy no matter what. All I could say was "Now that your friend is gone... let's begin."

Quickly, I struck her with a quick Bullet Punch. I watched her small body fall to the ground. She tried to get up and I knew she was in agony. When she opened her eyes, they were flashing blue. I saw a blue energy surround my body. With great force, she raised me up and quickly had me hit the ground. Even though I had to admit it was a good move, I was still able to get up even though I struggled a bit. "Not bad..." I said "Even if you are pretty weak right now."

I decided to use the best move I knew to use against a grass type like her. Even if one of my wings weren't working, I could still use it otherwise. I struck her with a strong Aerial Ace and I could tell it was too much for her to handle. Her body fell to the ground again. I could see the many marks on her body not only from my first Hyper Beam but from the other two moves I used. I didn't want to over do it so I used False Swipe to make sure she wasn't dead. But this time, I threw her body in the air when using False Swipe. I looked up and watched her body fall back to the ground; hard.

Dawn slowly opened on eye. She struggled to open it and looked at me. She barely had enough energy to use a move. She just stared at me even though her eye wasn't fully opened. I gave her the cold look I had to give her. She'd never know that deep inside, I actually didn't enjoy doing this to her. When I was hurting her, I was also hurting myself.

She then closed her eyes and fell unconcious.

Or at least I hoped she was just unconcious.

I bent down to look at her. I checked to make sure she was just unconscious. She was probably near-death for sure. I looked at he arm and could notice a bit of blood leaking from a wound. I slightly flinched from the sight of it. Yes, I was bothered by the sight of blood. Of course, the wound wasn't deep enough for a lot of blood to leak out. She wasn't going to bleed to death, but it definitely looked like she was going to die. Not soon, and I was most likely wrong about her being at near-death. I had problems even bringing other pokemon close to that.

I looked up and noticed the Spiky Eared Pichu looking from behind a tree. When she saw me look at where she was, she quickly ran away. I wanted to tell her I felt sorry but I knew I couldn't. I was a slave to myself since I couldn't even tell my so-called enemies my view on this. I didn't do anything for a few moments. I just watched the Pichu run deep into the forest until I couldn't see her anymore.

When she was gone, I got up. I glared down at the Celebi. I had a job to finish up. Like Marcus said. He wanted me to kill her and I had to kill her. It was part of my mission. All I had to do was use on Hyper Beam and it'd all be over.

I raised my pincer to make sure my attack would hit her. I couldn't help but stare at her but I couldn't keep the cold glare I had anymore. I opened up my pincer, getting ready to end her life.

...But I couldn't...

No matter how I wanted to do it, no matter how many times I could hear his voice echo in my voice to kill her, I didn't want to do it. I closed my pincer and slowly backed away from her. I stared at her unconscious body lay on the ground with her eyes closed, as if she were dead. But I could tell she wasn't dead. I only had one move that could actually kill someone. I wouldn't be able to muster enough strength to provide enough strength for my other moves.

I continued staring at her body and could feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I was thinking more about the mission and less about the consequences of this. This was the farthest I could go and I knew I couldn't kill her.

I couldn't kill anyone.

I can't kill anyone...

Slowly, I picked up her body and ran a different direction. I need to find someway to probably heal her. Maybe find a berry bush. I couldn't fly since my wing wouldn't let me but running was just as fine. I stopped when I heard a voice from afar. "I can't believe you guys!"

There were more pokemon. Quietly, I continued forward and hid in some bushes. I looked through to see a Heracross, a Piplup, an Umbreon, a Froslass and a Gligar walking together. Who were they? Were they a pokemon team? Looked that way. Only what were they doing. "You were supposed to find berries when Flare is hurt but instead, you get into a fight with Team Emerald!"

Team Emerald? The name sounded familiar. But something was more surprising to me. It was that I knew their Heracross. That was Horn. I remember getting into a fight with him before. I lost and then there was the whole rivalry thing.

My train of thought was quickly disturbed when I heard Dawn moan. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Crap. I could hear someone on the team talk. She must've heard her. Now what could I do? Suddenly, something came in my mind. If their team found her, then maybe they'd be able to heal her. Even if it meant I failed to complete my mission, I didn't care about Marcus right now. I only cared about the Celebi's life. I gently laid her down on the ground and could hear someone coming. I quickly hid behind a tree and saw their Gligar confront Dawn. By then, she had woken up from her unconscious state. I waited until Dawn's eyes closed again while the Gligar went to find berries for her.

I sighed in releif that she'd be okay. I quickly ran away making sure Dawn didn't hear me.

As I went back to see Marcus, I suddenly remembered about Sword. I went back to the destruction site I caused. I looked around and saw nothing except for many destroyed trees and plants. Sword must've already left with Damos. I quietly started to walk my way back to see Marcus. It was going to take me a while considering the fact my wing was hurt but I didn't care.

Even if it took me the rest of the day to get back, I needed the time to clear my head. I didn't want to think of anything else right now.

Not about Dawn, not about Marcus

Especially not about what Marcus might do when he finds out I didn't kill Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of this chapter. Next time, it'll be the final chapter. I never expected this to be a long story anyways but this is a long chapter, I'll admit that.**

**I didn't make the battle long since I'm not one who likes to do long battles. I mean, I could only it'd require a lot of time and I don't get much time online. Of course, I'm not saying I won't ever.**

**Yeah... and the thing about saying Sky's name being "girly" is because I've found some characters named Sky but it would be a girl. I only called him "Sky" because I was thinking about a Scizor's wings and how they COULD be used for gliding. In my perspective, Scizor could use their wings for gliding. That's how I see it.**

**Anyways, please review this chapter and tell me if you liked it or not. I don't blame you if you didn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the final chapter to my story. Hope you like it!**

**© I do not own pokemon or any of its contents. I only own Sky and the idea. Damos, Marcus and the Spiky-Eared Pichu belongs to Nintendo. Sword the Sceptile belongs to my friend Ian. Dawn belongs to my friend Gurahk**

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly sure how long it took for me to get back to the base from the part I destroyed. Hell, I couldn't remember how long it took me when I found them. But I was going to say it took probably about an hour. Maybe more...<p>

Eventually, I finally arrived at the base. A part of me was glad I finally arrived while another part of me was the exact opposite. Another part of me just wanted to run away from this horrible place. Only problem was, my wing was still injured. I knew Marcus and if I tried any attempt of leaving, he'd send someone out to get me. Someone strong and I knew with my wing injured, I wouldn't get very far and it'd cost me my life.

I sighed discouraged. I stepped in and went to see Marcus. When I arrived to the hall, I saw Marcus sitting down in his chair, looking straight at me. "Welcome back Sky." he said in his cold tone.

I slowly approached him. I was hoping he couldn't see the fear I had in my eyes because I was scared out of my mind. That's how nervous I felt. Of course, when it came to Marcus, I couldn't tell if he had any emotions at all. Maybe anger and shock but that's it. He acts pretty idle really. When I faced in front of him, I slowly bent down on my knees while feeling the pain in my wing while doing so. I winced a bit but let it go and looked up at Marcus. "Sword already brought in Damos. Have you captured Spiky?"

I remembered the little Pichu. I didn't bother even going after her when I took care of Dawn. Hell with not bothering, I completely forgot about her before I had decided to leave Dawn to those pokemon. "Umm..." I hesitated "She... escaped."

Why was I trying to lie? I was a terrible liar. I had problems telling a lie. Anyone could tell I was lying which is why I normally told the truth. I continued looking into his eyes but of course, I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. All I could see thought was his stone cold eyes. "That's fine. I know she's going to make an attempt to help Damos. We'll catch her then."

Quietly, I sighed in relief that he didn't catch my lie. "What about Dawn? Did you kill her as I asked?"

My heart started to beat faster. I couldn't tell him that I let a pokemon team find her. I'm sure as I was here, they were helping her heal. What was I going to tell him then? I knew I had to lie again only this time it'd be harder. "Yes." I said although I'm sure he could hear how I strained myself to say it. "I did."

Again, I was staring in to his eyes and again, I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. It was silent for a while until he said "Excellent."

I managed to feel relaxed for a while that he didn't ask if I was telling the truth. "I'm glad you managed to finish this job."

He didn't exactly sound very glad. He still had that cold tone. But I guess once you gain that sort of tone, you can't get rid of it. Ever. "I'll call you when I have something else ready for you."

I sighed in relief because I needed the rest due to my wing. "You may leave."

Without another word or acknowledgement, I left him. As I decided to go back to find some bandages to wrap my wing with, I noticed someone who was waiting for me.

Sword.

Great... what an unpleasant surprise...

He gave me his usual cocky smile. "You actually managed to kill someone?"

I didn't give him an answer. I just kept an emotionless expression on my face and tried to walk away from him. Only that made him follow me. "Wonder how you managed to pull that one off. Mind explaining to me Skyler?"

All I did was give him another cold glare. I kept walking off without giving him any acknowledgement. I didn't want to have to deal with him right now. This was a really bad time to be getting on my bad side. I quickly looked at where he was looking at. I noticed he was looking at my wing. "You bent your wing huh? Now how did that happen?"

He put his hand on my bent wing which caused me to stop in my tracks and wince in pain. "Must hurt doesn't it?"

I glared at him again and pushed his hand off my wing which caused me to feel more pain. I winced again. This time though, I closed my eyes tightly and continued to walk away. Although I could still hear his footsteps follow me. "Come on Sky. You're always a lot like a loner. You never try to talk to anyone."

_Yeah... I have a reason for that... _I thought to myself.

Sword continued following me. "Lighten up and try stopping for a few minutes and talk to one of your fellow teammates."

"Teammates?"

That word got to me. I turned towards him with another glare. "Right. Like I can call you my 'teammate'."

"Come on Sky. We both work for Marcus don't we?"

This time, he was really getting to me. Even though I knew he was expecting a reply from me, I didn't care. He just tampered with my final nerve. "I barely do anything and YOU are the one who tends to leave from time to time. You've only helped me this one time and I'm sure if I have anything else to do, I'm gonna have to do it solo! Whether or not you know what I'm doing, I know you still wouldn't care! I know you only went to see me this one time JUST as an oppurtunity to tease me and gain some credit from Marcus!"

"How could you think that? I thought we were friends."

"Us! Friends!" I said, raising my voice. "We were never friends! When I first came here, you automatically decided it was a fine idea to target me with words! Many words that just lay in my mind like rocks haunting me like ghosts! You and I were never friends and we never will be! All you'll do is target me just for how I act! Even if I don't like it, you'll still do it because you get a kick out of teasing the ones who act insecure!"

He waved his hand in front of my face and said "Look at yourself. You're starting to get fiery."

My eyes widened from those words. I shut my eyes and let myself calm down for a while only my rage was really starting to take over. I opened my eyes again, still glaring towards him. I then raised my pincer and sturck Sword with a Metal Claw in his chest. My attack must've been pretty strong because it blew him back against the wall. My eyes widened and my anger faded when I realized what I just did. I saw Sword open his eyes. I could see the anger inside his eyes. "Oh so you're so depressed with what you did you still want to fight huh?"

"No, no, no." I started "I wasn't trying to get-"

Of course, knowing Sword, I was quickly cut off. "Don't give me your lame excuses."

He raised his blade. "I'll make sure this is the last battle you ever fight."

_Smooth move self... _I said in my head. I just got Sword mad just because I attacked him with my Metal Claw.

He headed for me with a Leaf Blade which I quickly managed to dodge. He got his blade stuck in the wall, again. Using this as an advantage, I quickly ran down the hall. I looked behind him and I saw him and heard him yell "I'm not done with you!"

I knew this was just the beginning of something else. But I didn't want to think about it right now.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I finally managed to find some bandages. I wrapped my wing with the bandages. I sighed in releif for a few reasons.<p>

One reason was that I got away from Sword before he got too violent. Because if I knew Sword, he enjoyed killing. Either he was told to by anyone, he'd kill wheneve he wanted to. Especially if he got a chance at my neck. To him, I was always the hopelessly useless one.

Another reason was that I got away from Marcus with my lie. I knew I just didn't kill Dawn. I knew he was going to find out at some point but I didn't want that time to come soon.

I looked down at the ground discouraged.

Either way, even if I tried to help her, I still felt guilty.

I couldn't take another minute of being one of Marcus's slaves. I was on the verge of breaking down. I knew I wanted to get out of this hell of a place. I wanted to get out.

But...

I couldn't...

But if I didn't, then he'd just continue torturing me with words. And maybe even actions.

If I didn't leave, Marcus was bound to send me on another mission involving to kill, or hurt, innocent pokemon.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Of course, I couldn't try to escape from him right now. He'd just sent Sword out and he'd easily knock me out and bring me back to him. Then he'd have me get killed. I'd be able to pick up speed if both my wings were up to it. But I injured my wings.

...

I made up my mind...

I'll try to suffer through at least two more weeks of this.

Two more weeks was all I needed and my wing would feel better.

And by then, I'll make my getaway.

Maybe try to go to the only person I hope I can trust...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of "I Can't Kill Anyone".**

**Okay, for one thing, I know that was probably a terrible ending but I couldn't think of much.**

**If you want to know at least a little more like who's the only person Sky could trust, you should try watching my Team Emerald videos. The link is on my profile.**

**Anyways, with this story finally finished, I'm going to be working on my other two fanfics in progress. I can't promise they'll be updated soon. But I'm definintely going to make sure I update them.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Until the next update!**


End file.
